bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Generous Santa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750015 |no = 7108 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 98 |animation_idle = 77 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = After last year's troubles, Priscilla decided to visit Santa so she could wish him good luck and thank him for his hard work. After all, everyone likes to receive compliments! However on her way to Santa's workshop Priscilla got lost in the snowy mountains! Santa had been expecting Priscilla but since she did not arrive for a long time, he got very worried. He put on his coat and went out to find her. Unfortunately, there was a thick snowstorm going on and even Santa could barely see where he was going. After a while, Santa noticed that he was lost as well! Hours passed by and as the jolly man kept on his searching for Priscilla, he suddenly spotted a strange, glowing pedestal out in the middle of nowhere. He approached the pedestal to discover a little note attached to what looked like a mirror covered in snow. The mysterious note thanked Santa for all his hard work and offered him the mirror as a gift. After brushing off the now with his red fuzzy mittens, Santa peered into the mirror. Suddenly, he felt his heart warm up! Something unlocked inside of him and this warm, happy feeling filled Santa with determination to find Priscilla and bring joy to all the children in Grand Gaia once more! |summon = |fusion = |evolution = | hp_base = 4563 |atk_base = 1746 |def_base = 1657 |rec_base = 1528 | hp_lord = 5932 |atk_lord = 2165 |def_lord = 2055 |rec_lord = 1879 | hp_anima = 6674 |rec_anima = 1681 |atk_breaker = 2363 |def_breaker = 1857 |atk_guardian = 1967 |def_guardian = 2253 | hp_oracle = 5189 |rec_oracle = 2077 | hp_bonus = 850 |atk_bonus = 380 |def_bonus = 360 |rec_bonus = 520 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ls = May the gifts be with you! |lsdescription = Boost to all drop rates during battle, especially during Christmas season (20%, +5 During Christmas) & Boost to BC fill rate (30%) & Boosts efficancy of HC (50%) |lseffect = |lstype = |bb = Tinsel Whip |bbdescription = 12 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies & Increases allies' BB gauge (8 BC) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |sbb = Let it snow!! Let it snow!! |sbbdescription = 25 combo light attack on all enemies & Boost to item drop rate (10%), BC and HC drop rate (20%) for 3 turns & Gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns (4 BC) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |normaldc = 16 |bbdc = 12 |evofrom = 750014 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |bb1 = |bb10 = |sbb1 = |sbb10 = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Santa6 }}